Heartless
by ZERO-xxx
Summary: They say that he's heartless, but that's only because his heart died with her. [Byakuya x Hisana] [ONESHOT]


**A/N** _Just a little thing I had on my mind for a while. I love Byakuya and Hisana's relationship and I wish Kubo-sensei would shed more light on it because from what was shown to the audience so far really helped build up Byakuya's character in the SS arc and put meaning behind his actions and why he acts like the way he does._

 _Anyways, this is the first time I'm writing a Bleach fic, so cheers!_

* * *

 **Heartless**

 _Byakuya x Hisana oneshot_

 _Summary: They say that he's heartless, but that's only because his heart died with her._

* * *

No one really knew him.

Cold, heartless, uncaring, stoic, apathetic - those were the words he would hear from within the Gotei 13. All of those words describing no one other than himself. Aside from those that were close to him, such as Renji and Rukia -just to name off a few, even members of his own division would question his level of sympathy towards anything.

Even the other captains that had watched him transition from an irrational, hot-headed youth to the responsible, level-headed adult he was at the present time - questioned his nature at times. He was unreadable, a closed book - forever shut off from the rest of the world.

And that scared those around him.

However, Byakuya did not care. He knew what the other shinigami said about him, what the vice-captains gossiped about in hushed whispers - he accepted it all because he knew that in truth he actually _was_ the heartless shell of a person they all say he is.

But there was a reason he came to be that way...

* * *

 _"I don't want to stop you, Hisana, but - "_

 _"Byakuya-sama, please..." Her round, dark gray eyes pleaded with him. She seemed close to tears, but he knew that she was holding back. She knew that she needed all of what was left of her deteriorating health. "I want to do this. I will never be able to live with myself if I don't find out what happened to my sister."_

 _"I can send out some servants to help in the search - "_

 _"No," Hisana interrupted in a soft whisper. She stumbled forward, Byakuya catching her as she coughed violently in his arms._

 _It pained him to hear her like this. Tightly, he held her close, waiting until her coughing fit had subsided. She trembled in his arms as she gathered up the strength to stand up on her own two feet._

 _Again, she repeated, "no. I - I want to meet my sister face-to-face when she is found. Because," her voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him, "because I abandoned her out of my own desire to live. That's why - I want to say sorry. To apologize for all the suffering I've caused her because while I was living here in luxury...she's still out there struggling to live."_

 _He held her as she cried against him, burying her face into the soft fabric of his white hakama. Byakuya knew how important finding her sister was to Hisana, but he wished that she could see that she was destroying herself in the process. He knew that she had trouble sleeping many nights and that he would often find her sitting outside of her room, gazing up at the night sky with a certain sullenness in her eyes._

 _One those particular nights, she would insist that he go back to sleep and not to worry about her, but he would stay anyways. He could never leave her, not when she was so vulnerable._

* * *

 _"Byakuya-sama...you're too kind." She smiled gently at him as they sat outside her room one night. Hisana was having trouble sleeping again because of the worry that plagued her mind. She noticed his slightly surprised expression and she giggled airily. "You're quiet and reserved...but I know deep down inside that you are an extremely warm-hearted person." She smiled sadly and looked away, lacing her hands in her lap. "I'm not worthy of your generousity - "_

 _"Don't say that," he cut in sternly. His slate gray eyes were narrowed in confusion as he questioned her. "Why do you say these things about yourself, Hisana?"_

 _She let a solemn smile play upon her face as she looked at her hands. "I know you took me in because you have an interest in marrying me, but aren't I just a horrible, greedy woman for not honoring that? Instead, asking that you wait until I find my sister and being unable to return your feelings."_

 _Byakuya did not answer her for the longest time._

 _He knew that he took a big risk by marrying outside of a noble family, marrying a nameless commoner at that. The entirety of the Kuchiki clan was against him marrying Hisana, saying that she would bring dishonor to the noble family name. However, Byakuya fought against it. He knew that he would never find another woman like her - someone that could touch his heart and bring him warmth to his otherwise cold personality._

 _"I said I would wait for your answer, didn't I?"_

 _Hisana looked to him, her eyes widening slightly. "Byakuya-sama - "_

 _"I just want to see you happy and if finding your sister is how you are going to be happy, then I will wait." He gave her a little smile, a rare sight. "Just because we're married does not mean that you have to love me."_

 _She softly laughed, holding a delicate hand up to her pale lips. "You're unexpectedly a romantic as well, Byakuya-sama."_

 _He blushed a little, a faint tint of pink on his cheeks as he kept his eyes in a firm gaze straight ahead._

 _"Although I do not remember my life as a human on Earth," she whispered, smiling as she gently placed her hand on top of his. "I wonder what I must have done to have a wonderful, warm-hearted person like you by my side."_

 _They shared a soft laugh, a set of smiles, and a relaxed sigh as he felt Hisana gently squeeze his hand._

 _He looked up at the twinkling stars and asked, "I wonder as well..."_

* * *

 _Her lips quivered, struggling to form words as she looked up at him from her death bed._

 _Byakuya held her fragile hand, fighting back the urge to cry as he saw the love of his life disappearing right before his eyes. He tried not to show her the sadness growing in his heart as she whispered to him in an almost inaudible tone._

 _"I'm happy," she stated with a weak smile, "to have spent the last five years by your side, Byakuya-sama. I felt like I was living within a dream."_

 _He closed his eyes, wishing that this really was, all a dream. He hoped that he would wake up soon from this nightmare - to find Hisana alive and well._

 _"Even though it was short," her voice soft, breaking._

 _Byakuya clutched at her thin hand, afraid that if he let go, he would risk losing her forever._

 _" - I was still very happy being with you, Byakuya-sama. You are a kind man - that is why...I want to tell you that it's okay to find love with another woman after I die."_

 _He could not believe his ears at what she was suggesting. "Hisana - !"_

 _"I don't want that heart of yours to disappear. It's very beautiful - " her speech faltered, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyelids began to droop weakly._

 _The black haired man bowed his head at the feeling of her spirit finally leaving her body. He let out a harsh breath as he held her cold, lifeless hand against his cheek. A single tear slid down his cheek and made contact with her hand._

 _He felt an emptiness grow inside of him and something leave his body, just as Hisana's spirit left hers._

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki! My field reports from yesterday!"

He took the scroll from two of the members in his division without a word. As he left without a glance of acknowledgement, he could hear them whispering between each other.

 _"Scary! He didn't even say anything!"_

 _"I didn't want to believe what my friend in the Fifth division said, but Captain Kuchiki really does seem heartless huh?"_

 _"I wouldn't put it past him, to be honest..."_

He let them talk as he went into his office. Byakuya set the scrolls down on his desk and let a sigh escape past his lips as he looked out the window. The day was bright, letting in light into his office, but he knew none of that light would ever illuminate him on the inside.

"...How could I possibly fall in love again, Hisana?...When you took my heart with you when you died?" He turned away from the bright window and muttered softly, "you horrible, greedy woman..."

* * *

 **A/N** _Apologies if anything was wrong or OOC. It is a little bit hard to write about a pairing when one of them hasn't really been given much screentime or appearances in the manga. Haha.  
I did change the dialogue for when Hisana was on her death bed, compared to what she actually said. For the sake of making this more tragic and romance-y. Hope none of you mind. :) _

_Please feel free to leave a review!_

 _-ZERO-_


End file.
